1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices utilized for handling and manipulating a workpiece. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for handling and manipulating a seat, such as a seat for an automobile or similar device. The present invention is utilized to assist an operator to pick-up, turn-over and move a seat thereby preventing the operator from having to do the same on a repetitive basis. Such a device helps to prevent injuries, in particular back injuries, typically suffered by the operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the seat manufacturing industry, and in particular in the automotive seat manufacturing industry, to assemble seats of different styles, sizes and types on the same assembly line. Additionally, it is well known to manufacture the seats in an upside-down manner so that the bottom of the seat is facing upward and is more easily accessed by a worker. This makes it easier for the worker to assemble a multitude of components, such as seat adjusters, motors, rails, latch mechanisms, seat belt assemblies, etc. to the seat. However, this upside down technique requires the worker to lift and flip-over the seat in order to properly place it on a pallet for boxing and shipping. Since such seats can weigh upwards of one to two hundred pounds and thousands of seats are built every day, such repetitive heavy lifting can result in significant injuries to the workers. Accordingly, it would be very beneficial to provide such workers with a better way of avoiding such repetitive lifting.
It is well known to utilize machines to help humans in lifting and manipulating heavy objects in order to prevent injuries and to help make workers more efficient. While the cost of such machines can be quite expensive, the savings due to fewer injuries and increased efficiency more than makes up for increased cost. Examples of devices which have been designed to address specific situations are common.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,300, to Kelley, discloses a material handling device for handling coils of metal. The device of Kelley is essentially a clamping mechanism which is connected to a vertical support member having its upper end connected to and depending from a track for moving the entire metal coil handling device. The Kelley reference further includes a screw and hand wheel combination for moving the jaws of the clamp into and out of engagement with the metal coil to be handled. This combination is clearly very slow and inefficient in operation. Kelley also discloses the use of an electric motor for moving a balance member along a shaft located in the body of the handling device for altering the balance of the device to counteract the load being carried to establish a completely balanced system.
Other material handling devices have been suggested, such as the pipe laying appliance of U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,532, to Sonerud, which discloses a clamp-like device connected to the bucket of an excavator for gripping a pipe and moving it to a desired location.
There have also been proposed seat handling fixtures, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,059, to Karg et al., which discloses an apparatus and a method for the placing of seats in a vehicle body or cab structure, typically during assembly of the vehicle. The Karg et al. reference discloses the use of a "C" frame suspended from an overhead lifting device. The "C" frame of the Karg et al. reference is utilized to place the seat within the vehicle from an opening in the side of the vehicle and is not designed to manipulate the seat, such as to invert or flip the seat over.
However, there are still many situations where workers must expend much energy in repetitively lifting heavy objects and be continuously subjected to potential risk and injury. An example of such a situation is the manufacture and installation of seats and in particular automobile seats.
Automobile seats typically are relatively very heavy. Such seats weigh anywhere from fifty to several hundred or more pounds, depending upon the particular type of seat and whether any additional features have been added to the seat. Current trends would continue to add to the weight of such seats. With additional weight due to motors, brackets and mechanisms for fully adjustable seats and with the addition of lumbar and thigh support mechanisms including air bladders and pumps, the seats can become extremely difficult and dangerous for humans to handle.
From the above discussion, it can be readily appreciated that the prior art does not disclose a technique or the necessary equipment for manipulating a seat during the manufacturing process, in such a manner that a worker does not have to repetitively lift and manipulate the seat and be subjected to potential injury. Accordingly, what is needed is a device for the lifting and maneuvering of a seat along an assembly line once it has been manufactured, which does not require a worker to unaided lift, flip over, or rotate the seat, wherein the device can be easily, efficiently, inexpensively and safely operated.